Technology and Culture
Culture Renaissance Technologies and Modern Thought The level of technology present in the Standing Lands is roughly equivalent to the late Renaissance period on Earth, with some exceptions. The Old World's Dark Ages were not quite as severe as our own, and technology and culture did not stagnate quite so badly. The presence of magic allowed more routes to power for the ambitious and clever, and also made transportation between distant locations far more convenient and reliable--for those who could afford it. As a result, nobles and other political elites tended to be much more worldly and well-traveled than their counterparts in the real world. Essentially, while much technology--ships, cannons, medicine, and so forth--are at an 18th Century level, other disciplines like philosophy and natural science are far ahead of their time. Women are considered roughly equal to men, though sexism and well-intended chivalry still exist, and discrimination based on race, creed, or orientation is relatively subdued and considered shameful. (At least in regards to those beings originating in the Old World--most natives of Corunda are considered savages at best.) Values and Traditions of Colonial Estril Values and Traditions of the Celine Islands Technology Transportation Cannons and Firearms While muskets and cannons are not uncommon, the lack of established industry in the colonies thus far has limited their availability and use. Manufacturing rifles, powder, and bullets is far more expensive than simply carving crossbow bolts or arrows, and steel armor and melee weapons still hold a great advantage over the iron or bronze gear of the native species. The largest towns and most important forts do tend to be protected by artillery, and large ships (or those owned by someone sufficiently wealthy) commonly carry a deck of cannon for broadside actions. Cannons themselves are not especially expensive; the primary cost comes from gunpowder, a resource that has, thus far, been in very limited supply in Corunda. Mechanically, firearms are devastating weapons with limited range and accuracy. A user may add their Dexterity bonus to damage when firing one, as with other ranged weapons. Personal firearms are considered Martial weapons in the Standing Lands, and any class proficient with Martial weapons is proficient with personal firearms. Cannons, however, act as tools, and require a separate proficiency to effectively operate. Any character can fire a cannon, adding either their Dexterity or Wisdom bonus to the attack roll, but cannot reload the weapon. Characters proficient with cannons can add their proficiency bonus to the attack roll as well as their Dexterity or Wisdom bonus, and can reload the cannon as normal. The following are the general types of firearms and ammunition available in the Standing Lands. (Individual models may vary, but possess the same statitics.) '''Pistol, flintlock''': '''Musket''': '''Blunderbuss''': '''Field Cannon''': '''Siege Cannon''': '''Mortar''': '''Gunpowder''': '''Bullet:''' '''Cannonball''': '''Grapeshot''': '''Mortar Shell''': '''Explosive''': This ammunition explodes on impact, dealing damage to anyone caught in its blast. All creatures within this radius must make Dexterity saves (DC 15). On a successful save, they take half damage from the attack; on a failed save, they take full damage. A target in half cover or better gains Advantage on this save. '''Improvised Ammo''': This weapon can be loaded with non-standard ammunition, typically consisting of common items of Tiny size or smaller. When loaded with improvised ammunition, the weapon grants Disadvantage on all attack rolls. '''Inaccurate''': This weapon cannot be aimed with any real accuracy. All attack rolls made with this weapon have Disadvantage. '''Long Reload''': This weapon takes two regular actions to reload, or one action with the Rapid Reload feat. '''Misfire''': On a roll of the listed number or lower, the weapon misfires and must be cleared before it can be fired again. This requires one action and a DC 13 Intelligence check. (Add proficiency bonus if proficient with that type of firearm.) '''Spread''': This ammunition consists of hundreds of smaller projectiles. When fired, all creatures within the specified area of effect must make Dexterity saves (DC 13). On a successful save, they take half damage from the attack; on a failed save, they take full damage. A target in half cover or better gains Advantage on this save. '''Stationary''': This weapon is extremely heavy and intended as a permanent emplacement. While the weapon can be aimed, moving it requires two actions to ready it for movement, a means of transportation, and two more actions to set it up again for firing. Magic =